


The Autumn Visitors

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [12]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has settled in his study when there is a ring at the door.





	The Autumn Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



Autumn had come, and Bilbo, having spent the greater part of the day in preparing his garden for the approaching winter, had returned to his study.  Although the days were still fairly warm, there was a distinct autumnal chill as evening approached and Bilbo had lit a fire, so he might sit and write his memoirs in comfort. 

He was sucking the end of his pen, engrossed in his memories, when he heard a ring at the door.  Curious as to who his visitor could be, for it was late in the afternoon for one of his neighbours to be paying a social call, Bilbo slowly rose out of his chair and went to see.

On opening the door, Bilbo took a step backwards, for there was Gandalf looking as cheerful as ever, and with him was a dwarf.  And not just any dwarf, but Balin.

“Come in!  Come in!” Bilbo said.  “You are just in time for afternoon tea.”

He showed his visitors into his study and bustled off to make tea, returning shortly afterwards with a tray laden with sandwiches and cakes.  He passed the plates around and then settled into his own armchair.

“What news do you have to tell me?” Bilbo asked.  “From the length of your beard, Balin, I see you have prospered since we last were together.”

Balin stroked his beard and his eyes rested on the magnificent jewelled belt he was wearing.  “Indeed.  And as you can see, our people have done well these past years.  But I believe you too have done well.”

Bilbo smoothed the waistcoat he was wearing, conscious that it was of better quality than his apparel at the time of the quest.  He was also aware that, had it survived, he would no longer fit that particular waistcoat.  Thoughtfully he polished one of the gold buttons which fastened the waistcoat, then said, “My garden, too, has prospered.”  He jumped out of the chair.  “Come, you must see it before the light fades.”

He led the way to the garden and pointed with great joy at the bushes and flowers which were still in bloom.  He also described how much fruit he had been able to pick from his own plants.

“I had suspected the tartlets you offered us contained your own produce,” Balin said with a smile.

“And you were right.  But let us return indoors, and you can tell me how things are going in the lands around the Mountain.  How is Bard?”

They resumed their previous seats and Balin spoke of how the valley was tilled and rich once more.  “Your garden reminds me of the valley.  Everywhere you look there are further signs of prosperity.”

“That is very good news.”

“And even areas where it was once thought there would be no recovery from the desolation have seen birds and blossoms which have led to much fruitfulness and feasting.”

“And the relationships.  Are they good or has enmity crept in?”

“No, I am pleased to report that there is great friendship between elves, dwarves and men.”

Bilbo smiled.  “I am truly glad to hear all this.  And you, my dear friend, are you now ready to take your ease and let others take on your mantel?”

Balin smiled back.  “That I don’t know.  I may yet pursue another quest.  Only time will tell.”

“I have had my adventure and am quite happy to spend the remainder of my days here in comfort.  But I wish you well, should you again journey forth.”

“Thank you.  But now I believe we should be leaving.  We have further to go before nightfall.”

The two friends embraced.  Bilbo watched from his open front door as Balin and Gandalf set off.  Once he could no longer make out their figures in the growing dusk, he closed the door and returned to his study.  Then, picking up his pen, he continued to write his account of _There and Back Again_.

 


End file.
